


Dr. Snow, may I have this dance?

by Dairypie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, KillerVibe - Freeform, One Shot, Weddings, needed to get some feelings out before the finale, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairypie/pseuds/Dairypie
Summary: “Dr. Snow, may I have this dance?” asked a voice, bringing her from her thoughts.Her fingers lingered on the stem of the glass. She smiled a little. “Mr. Ramon, I have already told you, I do not dance.” She reminded, turning to look at her friend.Cisco shrugged, holding out a hand. “I know, but I can’t leave a beautiful lady to sit, alone and drinking herself deeper into a hole”





	Dr. Snow, may I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing some KillerVibe stories like non stop for the past week and finally got around to putting them up someplace. I will update them once they getting edited but its taking some time. I would appreciate some comments and any suggestions. This may eventually get another part, if the mood strikes me.

Caitlin looked out onto the dance floor from her seat. There were lights strung up all across the tent. Everyone was smiling and dancing. All in all, a classic outdoor wedding. It had been beautiful, all the planning she had put in with Iris had gone off without a hitch. She had succeeded in her job as Maid of Honor. She even didn’t look too terrible in the green bridesmaid dress. But then again Iris had good taste.

Then why was she sitting alone, watching the happy couple dance, feeling just absolutely pathetic? Oh right, weddings had bad associations for her. She had kind of hoped the ghost of him, wouldn’t bother her today, it had been years since she slipped into a dysfunctional haze. Seeing the happiness across both of her friends’ faces made her heart ache and yearn for that thing she had lost.

And that’s why there was a small pile of wine glasses beside her. Her fingertips idly traced the rim of the glass.  Her luck did not lie in romantic endeavors.  Most recently, she had tried with Julian. He was a good guy, he was nice and kind. In the beginning she really liked him but when Killer Frost took over, nothing ever really went back to the same.

She would look into his eyes and only see her mistakes. A painful reminder, that she tried to put behind her once they found a way with implants to regulate her powers. Well, Cisco had figured out.

Cisco.

Her eyes found him on the dance floor, he was dancing with the flower girl. The child had been following him around like a puppy, a huge crush since they first met at the rehearsal. Cisco was a good guy and entertained the girl. They had been attached at the hip all evening.  He had tried a few times to pull Caitlin from her seat but it never really succeeded.  Cisco span the little girl, who was in a fit of giggles. His head raised and he caught her gaze. He grinned that cheeky grin.

Caitlin couldn’t help but smile a little. She turned her head back to her glass. Her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She reached for her glass of wine, taking a long sip. Cisco was really the reason she had to end it with Julian. Whatever her connection to her friend had been before, had only intensified when she was brought back by him.  They had spent hours clutching each other when she awoke. For weeks, they couldn’t be without each other.

Not that was unusual for their friendship, but the pull was even stronger. She owed it to Julian though to pick up where they left off. And that strained both relationships. Julian gave her a choice, and she picked Cisco, ending their four month relationship then and there. He still helped out at the lab, but the tension between them all grew, that it was clear he was preparing to leave.

“Dr. Snow, may I have this dance?” asked a voice, bringing her from her thoughts.

Her fingers lingered on the stem of the glass. She smiled a little. “Mr. Ramon, I have already told you, I do not dance.” She reminded, turning to look at her friend.

Cisco shrugged, holding out a hand. “I know, but I can’t leave a beautiful lady to sit, alone and drinking herself deeper into a hole” he replied gracefully.  “That’s not what a best friend would do. Besides, from my calculations, you should be just drunk enough to let your walls down and have fun.”

Caitlin looked at his open hand and sighed. “You aren’t going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?”

He shook his head. “Nope”

She reached up and took his hand.  “fine, one dance” she replied sternly.

Cisco beamed at her like a child, and pulled her to her feet. He dragged her out to the dance floor.  In the beginning it was difficult for her to loosen up, but with Cisco it became easier. They used to dance in the lab when it was late and things were hectic. It was a good release of endorphins and stress.

Caitlin had to admit she was having fun and she trusted him enough to know he wouldn’t let her make a fool of herself. His hand stayed clasped around hers, in a sign of solidarity. One dance turned into two, turned into three, turned into five.

The music began to slow, and she was prepared to sit it out and get a drink. Instead, Cisco didn’t let go of her hand and pulled her closer, his free arm looping around her, holding her hand to his chest. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. Iris insisted no one wear heels but herself, and in the flats, they were the perfect heights for each other.

“You don’t have to keep dancing with me, I assume there some attractive person you are trying to woo to sleep with.” She murmured.

Cisco chuckled a little. “I’m good. You seemed like you needed this more. Besides, I already have the second most beautiful person right here.” He whispered back. "Iris technically has to be the first, because it is her wedding, but your more beautiful to me, just don't tell her that."

Her face flushed slightly and she shook her head.

“I know this is hard for you Caitlin. I miss him too.”

Her hand tightened around his.

“And I know you, and I know well enough you were sitting over there beating yourself up. Probably something along the lines of that you are a monster and not worthy of love and you lost your only chance.” He carefully moved them in a circle, his arm tightening around her. “And I want you to know that just isn’t true, no matter how many times I need to remind you of that fact. Even if it’s on your wedding day to some great guy, I will.”

She leaned her head onto his shoulder.  He smelled like his usual self, but less motor oil and grease. Cisco always seemed to know exactly what to say and how to say it. They would always be there for each other and nothing would change that. When things ended with Julian, despite how unhappy he seemed to be seeing them together, he still came her aid with sweets and movies. Cisco was always there.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes.

“Cait?” he asked softly when she hadn’t spoken for a long time.

She pulled back from his embrace, as the song ended. She needed to get a hold of herself before she risked that friendship, the one constant she depended on when things got hectic. “Thank you” she murmured, a lot more hidden beneath those words. Her grip on his hand loosened.

Cisco was searching her face in a panic. “Hey I didn’t mean to make you…” he began quickly but she had started to move away. “Caitlin..” He tried to grab her hand again.

“I just need some air” she replied pulling away.

He opened his mouth to argue. They were outside. In a tent. But he shut his mouth and didn’t say anything. He put his hand at his side. “Okay.” He replied carefully.

Caitlin briskly turned from him, heading straight for the back of the tent. There had been a small pond just outside and she just needed to get away before she did something stupid.  She sighed, looking into the distance of the city skyline. She took a seat on a small bench. It was quiet, the soft music from the reception in the back ground.  Caitlin sat alone for a long time, keeping the tears at bay, holding her composure.

She heard quiet footsteps behind her. “I think I finally figured out what’s going on with you” said a familiar voice.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows not turning. “Barry shouldn’t you be dancing with your new wife?” she replied.

“She sent me out here to get you.” He replied.

“Well then, what’s going on me with then? If you are so smart”

“You’ve been in love with me this whole time, and it now just hit you how much and that you should have stopped this wedding from the beginning instead of helping it go on.” He said dramatically.

Caitlin actually snorted, she was so caught off guard by the response.  She was in a fit of laughter.

Barry smiled and sat beside her on the bench. “I hope you know I am kidding and I really hope that’s not the right answer” he said slowly.

She nodded. “You’re safe” she replied, finally looking at him. “But that means you have a serious theory too.”

Barry shrugged. “Just a hypothesis from what I observe.”

 There was a long silence.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him how you feel instead of keeping it some insane secret” he said finally.

Caitlin stiffened. “What are you talking about?”

“For a pair of geniuses, you can both be really stupid.” He murmured. “Cisco, I’m talking about Cisco.”

She faked a laugh. Caitlin had thought she had done a better job of hiding her emotions.  She kept that secret closely guarded to her chest. “Barry, we’re just friends.”

“Just friends don’t make lovey eyes across a lab or spend so much time touching each other.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I don’t get it. Everyone else sees it and asks me about what the hell is going on and you keep dancing around the subject. Why can’t you just admit you are in love with him?”

Caitlin sighed, tired of fighting it. “Fine, fine, I love him!” she snapped. She looked back out over the pond. “But I don’t want to lose him.” She said softly. “If it doesn’t work, I lose my best friend forever. It can’t ever go back to the way it was before. And I don’t want to risk that. I…am perfectly happy with how things are right now. I can live with just friendship.”

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. They both turned. Cisco was standing with two plates of cake. How long had he been standing here? Caitlin turned away quickly, looking into her hands.

“Barry, can you excuse me and Caitlin?” Cisco said finally, and no sooner were the words spoken, he was gone. Speed powers were so useful to get out of awkward situations. “They finally got to the flavor of the cake you were raving about.” He walked to the bench and held out the piece to her. “Extra frosting too.”

Caitlin carefully took the plate. She held it in her lap. A heavy silence fell over them, as he carefully sat beside her. “How much did you hear?” she said slowly.

“I came in Barry called us stupid geniuses” Cisco replied picking up his fork and pushing his cake around a little bit.

“Oh” He had heard everything.

Silence.

“Cisco..” she began “I’m…”

Cisco shook his head, cutting her off. “I think it’s my turn to talk.” He said softly. “I want to stress that; I’ll always be there for you. Don’t you ever doubt for a moment I won’t. I’m literally still here after you tried to freeze me to death. I don’t think you could do anything to push me away.”

Caitlin stiffened, her shoulders growing tense. Here it came, he was winding up to reject her and let down slowly. Tears were welling in her eyes despite her wishes to stay strong. She never wanted to have this conversation, the one that haunted her dreams. There was a reason she would never admit it to herself.

“You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you either…”

“Cisco please, we don’t have to do this. We can just pretend nothing happened and…”

Cisco finally met her eyes. “Cait, please let me finish.” He said firmly, in a very unlike himself voice. He wasn’t joking around. He was serious. “I can’t get you off my mind, not since everything with Killer Frost. You were gone for so long, it torn me apart inside. Like I had nothing left to live for if you were gone.”

She had heard about what a mess he was and it was so evident from how in the early weeks he wouldn’t let her be alone for very long. He was always so concerned at any moment she was gone.

“And then you started dating Julian, and that sucked. That sucked ass. I have never been more jealous of a single person in my life and so angry.” He confessed. His eyes looked into hers for a long moment. “I can’t be with anyone else, because I always end up wishing they were you. You, Caitlin Snow, have been ruining my life for months, maybe years.”

“Cisco, what are you saying..?” she began slowly, her breath hitching in her chest. She knew what he was implying, every inch of her body knew, but she needed to hear the words leave his lips.

“I love you.” He said softly, his voice just above a whisper.

Her heart was in her ears and her throat. The tears leaking from behind her eyes finally.

“Oh shit, I really didn’t mean to make you cry” he swore, fumbling for a napkin. He carefully wiped her eyes, something he had done thousands of times. Cisco’s hands were shaking ever so slightly. “Can you please say something now?”

“Are we both really so stupid?” she said finally.

“What?”

“We’ve been in love with each other but were both too afraid to do anything? How ridiculous can we be?”

Cisco laughed, and his laugh made her laugh. The tension breaking over them. His hand still cupping her face. The laughter died out and they both were just sitting there smiling like idiots.

Caitlin carefully leaned in, closing the small gap. She pressed her lips softly against his. It took a moment but they soon relaxed into each other, moving closer together, almost in tandem. Her hand going to tangle in the hair she always wanted to touch and his arms wrapping around to hold her tightly against him.

 


End file.
